the new demigod
by zach nightshade
Summary: this is a story of a new demigod


CHAPTER 1PERCY

It felt like yesterday GEA tried to destroy the earth now things were getting a bit better because today was Friday and Friday means capture the flag. Oh yeah! I ran out of cabin three and almost tackled Clarisse. "Watch where you goin fool! As I got up I said "hey no need to-" I stopped myself. when I was fully standing I noticed that the whole camp seemed in a rush. "Whats going on?" "you would know if you payed any attention. And there's a newbie. I was astonished it had been a while since there was a new demigod. Maybe they would be friends maybe even they would be brothers. Not that Tyson[his cyclops brother] wasn't brotherly enough. Its just that Percy didn't see to many new faces around a while. I hurried anxiously toward half-blood hill where he and Clarisse and about everyone else stood motionless as a kid who didn't look no more than thirteen dodged three cyclopes. "Woah" said one of the campers. Another said "man can he move". Most either whistled or watched in awe as the mysterious kid kicked and punched furiously. Then I realized that the kid was looking tired then saw no one going to help him he started weaving through the crowd of campers to get through then he heard someone yell "look!" Percy looked up at the hill and saw that Leo beat him to the fight! Percy watched as Leo Valdez' Conner and Travis Stoll'and [a new demigod I made] Tessa Jeffery ganged up on the three cyclopes as if they were 3rd graders. All that was left standing was the four kids who finished off the last of the one eyed creeps' the new demigod' and a whole lot of dust.

Chacpter 2 leo

After the cyclopes were beaten I weaved in the crowd to get a good look at the new kid. He had a scrawny body but you could tell he was strong' he had a lot of freckles' green eyes and light blond hair with red highlights. He wore a torn black tee' some blue jeans' and sneakers. "Whats your name dude" I asked. "Zach" he said cautiously. "Well my name is Leo and you my friend are a demigod". "A demi-who?" "It's a long story and trust me an awesome one!"

Chapter 3 zach

The whole day Zach stood right beside Leo maybe cause he was to shy to go anywhere else? maybe because Leo was just a really cool dude? whatever the reason wherever Leo went so did Zach. Leo explained the whole shebang how there were all these Greek gods and how they had children with mortals. Zach didn't understand half of it but he thought what he did understand was pretty cool. While they were walking the Stoll bros. came up. "hey Leo" conner said. They had bows on there shoulders and a bag of arrows on there back. Then out of nowhere tessa appeared behind zach and yelled in his ear. "aaaaahhhh!" Tessa laughed like a mad man. She rolled around on the ground laughing. "Whats your problem!" zach yelled. Leo said "calm down dude she does this to everyone." "Well why?" "cause its fun. Learn to laugh" she said. She had long black hair but she died part of the front that covered her left eye light blue' she wore little to no makeup' a black vest' and ripped jeans. Zach ran away faster then u could say hakunima tata. When he got back he had a bucket with at least a thousand water balloons. "Hey dude you wouldn't do that to a fellow demigod would you?" Tessa asked pleadingly. "try me" zach said. And before Leo could yell run. There was water everywhere all you could hear was a faint whimper from Tessa as it was drowned out by water. When it was over Tessa stood in a miniature pond. The Stoll brothers laughed and even Leo dug deep to keep himself from even smiling. Tessa spit out an empty water balloon. "You little-" "learn to laugh" zach said with a new found confidence he turned and walked toward the dining hall.

Chapter 4 Tessa

At the dining hall tessa replayed what happened earlier over and over. She kinda thought that zach was cool and if anything after what happened she kind of admired him more. Anyone who can chuck a thousand water balloons and not miss is a pro. She looked over at the hermes table where zach was eating quietly as all the other kids laughed and talked he looked odd as if he didn't belong. That was her que she grabbed her plate and though of a cream pie and shoved the dish in zach's face. What now! Zach laughed a little and wiped away a little cream so he could see. "Nice try tessa but I was prepared." Faster then she could dodge conner and travis stood up from the hermes table pointed there plates at tessa and let it rip. millions of cheesy little snack shot from there plates. "Then Leo yelled I got your back!" He jumped from the hepheastus table and shot a turkey leg at zach. Five minutes later the whole dining hall was in a food frenzy as baked beans flew overhead and mashed potatoes were everywhere. Tessa took cover under the Aphrodite table where zach said "isn't it beautiful". "What?" "the fight. Could we have done any better?" "I guess it is the best of my pranking carrer" she looked at zach who smiled back at Chiron came in horse legged and all. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" Chiron demanded. Everyone looked at the Aphrodite table and tessa and zach said on one accord "crap".

Chapter5 zach

It seemed like all the cabins wanted to team up with the hermes cabin. In the end hades teamed up with hermes and hepheastus while Posieden allied with Athena and Zues. At first zach found himself running from three Athena kids as he crossed the creek one of the Athena kids threw a rock and hit him in the back of his head. Zach fell and as the Athena kids laughed over him he saw leo come out of a tree and take down two of the demigods who were over zach. The last one tried to run but leo picked up the same stone the kid used on zach and threw it at the kid! "What goes around comes around" he said as he helped zach to his feet "thanks dude" "no problem". As the Leo and Zach walked over to the enemy flag they saw tessa in a brawl with Jason. I'll help tessa out u get the flag Leo said. Zach ran up the hill the enemy flag was on and as he got to the top percy stood there in the creek in front of the flag. "I heard a lot about you percy" "likewise" zach charged percy and percy quickly created a wave and it swept zach off the hill. Zach realized that he was never gonna get that flag if he didn't think. Annabeth started running towards him and he couldn't help but smile. He grabbed Annabeth and threw her over the hill and ran up right behind her. He was right percy was on high alert so he swept Annabeth away instead. Zach lost no time as he round house kicked pecy in the chest knocking him off the hill and out of the creek. " It worked! …. I mean I knew that would work." Zach said as he grabbed the flag and ran. He was half way to his home base when he heard footsteps behind him. He saw Annabeth' percy' and Jason right behind him then tessa appeared in front of him and let him pass as she fought all of them on at once. He almost turned to go help but he saw leo come from behind and take out Jason so he kept running. When he entered home territory he gave the flag to a hermes kid and tried to catch his breath then he saw Jason flying toward him with his sword raised. Zach looked for anything that could be used as a weapon and grabbed a tree branch and threw it a Jason who dodged and kept going. Zach picked up a shield that one of the Athena kids dropped and blocked just as Jason hit it with his sword zach pushed up and whacked Jason with the shield and a trumpet went off. He looked up the hill and saw the two flags his team's and the enemy's side by side. Tessa ran up and hugged zach and it felt like zach's insides were melting. Then Leo whistled and tessa let go and if zach didn't know any better he'd seen tessa blush a little. His ears felt like they might burst into flames. "We one!" we all said in unison. And Leo smirked as well did tessa. What are you guys looking at? Leo pointed at zach's head and zach looked up to see a hologram of a scepter with two snakes coiling around it and all the hermes kids cheered and whistled "you're a hermes kid" tessa said


End file.
